Leveled 4
The road back home world take over a month. Brutus had plenty of food and water, and might even make a few stops on the way. Nobody attacked Brutus, most people knew how powerful he was already, even if he was half their size, and anyone that got close enough to detect his stats would be shocked. Brutus had reached level 78 Monk, but he now needed a new opponent to fight against. The sword birth ability made the monk incredibly dangerous. There was a magic city to the north, but it would take a long time to get there and Brutus wanted to drop by his home first. News had not reached back home yet about the small child who was able to kill the diamond snake, so Brutus wanted to be the first one to say anything. While on a separate journey, Brutus's father was dungeon diving. He had recently met someone who he had not seen in a long while. It was someone from the 168 floor snake dungeon city. The man left the city because someone had gone down multiple times and taken large amounts of diamonds out which were flooding the market. It was no longer profitable to hunt the smaller snakes. Brutus's father laughed, going after small game is bound to bring in less than the boss. He must be a great dungeon diver who completed it. The man from the city laughs too, its funny because it was only a 7 year old kid who did it. Solo of all things. Brutus's father got interested at this and asked what job he had. The man from the city replied that he switched between a paladin and a monk, but the thing that killed the diamond snake was the paladin ability sword birth, which made whatever he touched with his hands turn into a sword. It was truly a unique perk. In addition that that, he says, the boy can cover entire rooms with ice to prevent the snakes from coming in which is how he is able to rush the dungeon in only a few days. Brutus's father is suspicious at this point, but here is the real kicker, the kid is also a level 100 swordsman and level 100 black mage. It has to be Brutus, Brutus's father thinks to himself. Then he thinks about himself, and that if he got a few more women pregnant he would be doing a service to the world. Everything is alright. Brutus is about halfway in his journey. Wind magic would make things so much faster. As Brutus keeps going down the road, he takes a trip into the forest. Just for a few hours to collect some food. While he is looking around, but sees someone being attacked. It looks like a beast woman being attacked by some bandits, so Brutus comes in to save her. The bandits are upset about the beast woman for some reason, but Brutus will put this down. As Brutus comes in, the bandits look at him and decided to fight him, stupid kid getting in the way. As they do, a single punch from Brutus sends them to their knees. One bandit runs away and the rest attack Brutus. They are soon all on the floor. The beast woman has been put under a spell like what was done to Brutus a while ago when some people tried to kidnap him, but he does not know how to help this person. Brutus cast Heal Greater Wound, but it is ineffective on her because it is not a physical wound. Brutus offers to take the woman back to their home and they decline, stating that their village was attacked by bandits and they were all taken for slaves. Beast kin are minor effected by the Beast Tamer job's abilities. Beast Tamers are dangerous around beast kin, and that is why they try so hard to be like normal people even with their superior stats. Brutus changes his job to Hero and abandons going back home, he has a new mission. The beast woman is happy for Brutus to help her and takes him back to were they were keeping them. They stop at the outside of a small village with many cages in the center. There are also many bandits looking around the village and inside the cages are more beast kin of the same type as the woman. Brutus tries to sneak closer but is seen by some of the bandits and they go to attack him. Brutus takes out a sword and fights the bandits. As a Hero job, his sword ability is equal to that of a swordsman and his magic is equal to that of the black magician. Hero just seems like a better version of the paladin. Brutus is able to kill the bandits and helps the beast kin from the cages. They are thankful for Brutus helping them and Brutus sees his level go up to 4. As he is about to leave, someone comes up to him asking for help. Brutus helps them, and one after the other almost everyone in the village is asking for his help. After helping the village of about 40 people, his level is now at 11. Hero must level up by helping people, but it sure is slow. Brutus tries to leave again and sets off for home again. While Brutus is traveling as a hero, sometimes people will come from the trees asking him for help with something. After the nth time helping someone collect a special plant, Brutus switches back to Monk. Being a hero is a pain. Brutus is now a level 16 Hero, but he is using the monk job while traveling so people will stop bugging him. It works. Brutus is able to make it home in under two weeks. While home he first visits his mother who assembles everyone in the village to celebrate his return. To thank everyone, Brutus gives everyone a diamond from the diamond snake and tells them about how only he and 4 other people have been able to kill this beast. Brutus also shows his new magic to the club members and other villagers. From the items he got from the dungeon treasure chest, he gives some to the guards in the village and distributes the weapons and armor to those who need it. Brutus's home town will be able to protect it'self for a while with these. Then Brutus tells everyone that he is going to the Mage College in the far north to find more magic. Before Brutus leaves though, he changes to the Hero job and suddenly people want his help with things. Brutus helps the whole village and levels up to 20. Brutus returns to being a monk and sets off to the far north. This trip will take almost a year to get there. Brutus goes to the first town and gets a horse. Before he leaves though, he turns on the Hero job and helps out everyone in the town and goes back to monk. Level 34 Hero. It is about a week give or take a few days between towns a Brutus travels in a zig zag patter. At this rate it will take over a year, but Brutus is gaining levels in the Hero job by doing this. Most villages get him 4 levels, town get him 10, and cities are able to get 18. It is not hard to get by as a monk, and slowly the task he gets as a Hero are becoming less Get a cup from the basement and more Kill 5 Orcs. It seems the difficulty of the task scale with his hero level. At level 88 Hero Brutus is now only getting task to kill high level monsters. Sometimes it is even a request to fetch a magical item in some ruins filled with monsters. At this rate it is safe to travel in the hero job without someone running out of the forest to ask him to pick weeds. 3 months into his journey and Brutus is not even a quarter of the way there. It has gotten a little colder, but not much. Even the attitude of bandits towards him have changed. They openly try to challenge him now without any provocation. 7 month later, a total of 10 months into the journey and Brutus is half way there. Questing as a Hero is taking more time than he thought it would, but he has now reached level 99. The only problem is, he does not know what kind of action he needs to take to reach level 100. For the other jobs, he just needed to use a new technique, but the Hero job seems to level by helping people. Maybe to get to level 100, he needs to help a lot of people at once. At this time in a far away land, there is a meeting going on between the leaders of a large nation. It is a large table and they are all talking to each other. Someone comes into the room and they all stop. He has on robes larger than anyone else in the room. He is speaking to them about war. Currently, the Holy Dominion has been losing supporters as it's members become less and less, and the pure-blood holy citizens are becoming rarer and rarer. It is because of breeding with the non-holy citizen of the Job System. The members of the Holy Dominion army are peerless and ready for battle. The man in the largest robes haves the Blessing of the God of Persuasion. Soon everyone in the room is ready for a war. Outside the building are thousands of soldiers with blessings of combat gods, these are the pure-blood citizens. Outside the city though, there are hundreds of thousands of soldiers with the blessings of lesser gods, they are the mix-blood citizens. Pure-blood citizens are the elites while the mix-blood are the lower class based solely on who their parents were. No matter what they did, them and their children would never be able to receive the blessings of a major god, and because they had some holy blood, they could not participate in the Job System. It is these people who have the hardest life of anyone in the Holy Dominion, and their leaders have their full support for the annihilation of the Job System citizens. They will be saving generations of Holy citizens from their fate as they try to live their life the best they can. On the other side of the continent these talks are happening in the opposite effect. The Job System was being used to keep people skilled and protect them from monsters, but the introduction of holy blood to it's citizens opened a new realm for citizen growth. While the Job System focused on the growth of the community through hard work, the Holy Dominion focused on the self and empowering only oneself through prayer. Back to Brutus, as a level 99 Hero he had stopped using that job until he saw a big problem for him to solve. Brutus mostly used the Monk job when traveling and completing dungeons. As Brutus went further north, the size of dungeons decreased. At his current position, a 100 floor dungeon would be huge. Brutus had to get more food in a large city and cleared out the dungeon, the back of his dungeon diving card was filled with dungeons from 3 to 40 levels. Brutus heard something going into town though, something about an army. As he listened with his Monk Job, he gradually picked up more details. The Job System country was being attacked by the Holy Dominion country in the east. Brutus heard more about it and saw it as a perfect opportunity to raise his Hero level to 100. Brutus chained his job to Hero and went to join the army even though he was upset about having to leave behind his quest for stronger magic half way though. The army for the job system was larger than the holy dominion's, but they lacked the supremely powerful forces of Divine blessings. A single pure-blood holy dominion soldier was easily worth 10 job system soldiers. When Brutus joined the army he received a new job, Soldier. This job received a bonus to it's stats when fighting in a group and could using black magic like a paladin and swords like a swordsman, but only in a group of more than 11 people. Brutus joined when he had his job set to white mage so that he could level that up and fight at the same time. White mages are the second most common mage of all, the most common being the black mage and the rares being the gray mage. Gray mage magic cost large amounts of mana to be anything useful and would not help in battle. While joining the army, Brutus used a fake name too so they would not know about his accomplishments. As a white mage on the battlefield, it is important to know healing spells, but Brutus already knew healing spells. Luckily the army did not use any detect status on Brutus otherwise they would have found out his true stats. Brutus went with a wagon of people to a fort on the boarder where he will stay for a little bit of time and provide medical support while other experienced white mages go to the front lines. It took a few weeks to get there, but they arrived at the fort without problem. There was thousands of troops at the fort and dozens needed medical treatment. The supply they needed most here was mana. Brutus had large amounts of mana, but he did not want to show it off so he only healed a little more than the other white mages. Most the other mages were women, in fact Brutus had never seen another male white mage. The women thought it was strange that such a kid would be such a strong white mage, because lets not forget that Brutus is only 8 years old, soon to be turning 9. Because it is not a combat position though, he is allowed to be a white mage inside the fort. Every day there are more coming into the medical ward for treatment, maybe it is because they want to see the female white mages that they let themselves get injured. Brutus is not sure, but they seem upset when Brutus is the one that heals them. The mages working there are all between levels 70 and 30. Brutus has only been there a few days, but he is now at level 20. Brutus asked what kind of white mage spells the other white mages know, and they know ones like Greater Healing, Revive, Cure Disease, Cure Poison, and one even knows attach limb. Attach limb is the most mana consuming of them all and it requires the original limb, but she still uses it about 3 times a day before using all her mana. Brutus only knows Heal Greater Wound and Revive. A few weeks later and Brutus had moved to level 45, but because the wounds are old they do not give much experience, but now some spell books have been brought for the white mages. Brutus catches up with the other spells, but not Attach Limb. Brutus turns 9 years old in the medical ward of an army fort while cast spells on disgruntled men. Brutus is leveling his white mage skills and declares he wants to be a battle white mage. He knows revive and has high speed stats, with the addition of Attach Limb, he could be the best white mage on the battlefield. The commander agrees with him, even though he is young he has the ability of the older white mages, and he seems to have his other stats high as well. Alright, in two weeks Brutus is going to the front lines to use his healing magic when it matters most. There is a small going away party for Brutus, though not many people would want to be a field white mage. The other mages were dreading when they would be sent out. Brutus is currently a level 56 white mage. Before Brutus leaves he assembles all the white mages in a back room. Normally they would dare do such a thing with a man, but because he is only 9 years old, it is alright. Brutus pulls from his items diamonds from the diamond snake and tells them all that he had a great time healing people with them. Nobody knows how Brutus got these large diamonds, but for a while they will just be pretty things to look at. Brutus leaves later that day for the front lines. There are no other kids in the wagon taking them to the front lines. Everyone but Brutus is a soldier. They are given one spell book when they join and that is Flame. Brutus knows more magic than them and more sword technique, but right now the army is holding the line quite well against the Holy Dominion. Its only a few hours later and they have arrived.